Arreglar el pasado mejorar el futuro
by Shiki Shinigami
Summary: Después de una horrible decepción, doble D decide tomar medidas extremas… que pasa cuando te das cuenta que dejaste ir al verdadero amor, Kevin sabe que no puede arreglar el paso, pero puede intentar mejorar su futuro. Es un KevxR!Edd
1. Capítulo 1: La confesión Rechazo

Hola gente bonita, sé que dirán esta chica no termina su fic anterior y ya está con uno nuevo, ps lo siento pero no me resistí jajaj, el apellido de Kevin en este fic será Kalaver (no pregunten no tengo imaginación en este momento jajaj). Bueno la verdad no tengo nada en contra de Nazz pero necesito a una malévola en este fic muajaja

Bueno los personajes de Ed, Edd n Eddy no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Danny A. su fueran míos Edd tuviera hijos con Kevin XD

Espere fic es un KevxR!Edd XD tengo un gusto por esta pareja.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La confesión = rechazo

Kevin yo…- un joven pelinegro se encontraba enfrente del capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el joven estaba completamente sonrojado, temblando, buscando en su cabeza la manera de continuar la siguiente frase, aun no sabía del como había llegado a esa situación sobre todo a sus tiernos doce años – tu…tu me gustas ke..Kevin – dijo totalmente sonrojado mientras miraba al mayor.

Debes estar bromeando… - le mira con una ceja levantada mientras soltaba una fuerte risa burlona – no lo dirás en serio doble tonto – aun entre risas casi hasta las lágrimas, haciendo que el más joven baje la mirada, a decir verdad, el pelinaranja también había sentido cierto cariño hacia el pelinegro pero por Dios, el Kevin Kalaver, es el gran capitán del equipo de futbol americano tiene una reputación que mantener y estar con alguien de sexo no ayudaría en nada para mantener su gran reputación – solo mírate… - le dijo mientras le miraba de pies a cabezas al pelinegro.

Que…que tengo de malo…-dijo con voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el más alto le escuchara.

Kevin lo tomo de los hombros y se colocó junto al pelinegro en frente de un espejo que tenían en los vestidores de varones – es que no te ves… - le dice serio, haciendo que el más bajo mire su reflejo – eres…muy delgado, torpe, enclenque, nada atractivo, nerd y además ahora gay.

Pe…pero… - intento decir el más bajo pero fue callado por el mayor.

Será mejor que te largues perdedor – lo separa de su lado con un empujón – si mis compañeros de equipo se enteran de esto créeme que te golpearan sin piedad…y yo no piensos defenderte – cambiando su semblante a uno más serio – sal de estos vestidores tonto…ahora.

Eso es cruel…-mirando fijamente al mayor, esta lastimado, dolido, sentía su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Que te largues – aventándole un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

El pelinegro aun aguantando las ganas de llorar, se levanta lentamente sujetando su mejilla lastima y comienza a correr lejos del vestidor de varones, lejos del pelinaranja, corrió sin importarle nada, ni siquiera le importo faltar a su última clase del día, solo quería llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su recamara y tirarse a llorar en su cama.

"Lo siento doble D" – fue el pensamiento del capitán del equipo de futbol americano – "es lo mejor" – se dijo mentalmente.

Ya en su recamara el joven pelinegro se encontraba llorando a mas no poder, grito, lloro, desordeno su cuarto con la finalidad de desahogarse, quería hablar con alguien, pero con quien, sus padres no estaban, ellos como siempre se encontraban viajando por trabajo descuidando a su único hijo, hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, eso estaba descartado no quería que Eddy se burlase de él y Ed pues de seguro no entendería nada, en verdad se sentía totalmente solo en ese momento.

Mamá,… papá… alguien – susurró dejando caer su cuerpo en una de las esquinas de su recamara mientras abrazaba de sus rodillas – alguien que me escuche…por favor – ocultando su rostro en sus piernas sin dejar de llorar.

Pasaron ya dos meses después de ese suceso en el vestidor de varones, la vida siguió normal, nada había cambiado, pero a pesar del tiempo aun le dolía el alma, el pecho, especialmente el corazón, cada que se cruzaba accidentalmente con Kevin, lo único que hacía era bajar la mirada y seguir su camino casi corriendo para alejarse.

Doble D…DOBLE D – grita el más bajo de sus amigos – tierra llamando a Doble D

Perdóname Eddy, estaba distraído… - dice mirando a su amigo, mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

Por lo que veo no escuchaste nada de mi plan de la gran estafa para hacernos asquerosamente ricos – dice aun molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Mira Eddy…pan tostado – dice emocionado el más alto de los tres.

Cállate Ed – aun molesto el más bajo – se puede saber qué te pasa cabeza de calcetín, has estado muy raro últimamente.

Na…nada Eddy… - suspira pensando rápidamente que decir – solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, tareas de la escuela, tareas de la casa ya sabes con eso que mis padres nunca están… - dando una tierna sonrisa falsa, esperando así engañar a su amigo.

No sé porque no te creo nada – murmura el peliazul (creo que Eddy tiene el cabello azul si no es así XD lo siento) aun manteniendo los brazos cruzados – bueno ya entremos a clases, mientras más rápido se inicie esa tortura más rápido saldremos… Ed vamos.

Caballeros, vayan entrando olvide mi libro en mi casillero ya regreso – sale corriendo dejando a sus dos amigos, los cuales estaban alzándose de hombros e ingresaban al salón de clases – como pude ser tan descuidado…

El pelinegro corrió hasta llegar a su casillero y sacando su libro, comenzó a caminar para volver a dirigirse a su clase, pero se detuvo ya que escucho unos murmullos, donde el conserje guardaba todo el arsenal de limpieza, se acercó lentamente y entre abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio.

Kevin nos descubrirán – dijo una chica pelirubia

Y que importa Nass… - dijo el pelinaranja mientas acorralaba a la pelirubia entre su cuerpo y la pared – eso lo hace más excitante sabes… - sonríe pervertidamente mientras atrapa los labios ajenos con los suyos en un beso feroz, mientras que las expertas manos del capitán de futbol recorre el bien formado cuerpo de la rubia.

Doble D retrocedió, cerró despacio la puerta, el pobre pelinegro se encontraba en shock, no lo podía creer, llevo sus manos a su pecho a la altura de su corazón, aquel corazón ya lastimado parecía que iba a dejar de latir en ese momento; esa escena que acaba de ver, termino por destruirlo, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, salió de la escuela rumbo a su casa, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, al llegar a su casa se tiró en su cama, ese día lloro y lloro hasta la noche dejando sus ojos hinchados.

Tal vez yo deba resignarme y no llamarte más… - dijo recordando cuantas veces había llamado a Kevin en cada sollozo - tal vez yo deba respetarme y no rogarte más… - soltando un ligero suspiro - tal vez deba dejar con toda dignidad que vivan un romance en paz – apretando sus puños fuertemente - no sé quién de los dos es el que está perdiendo más… - apretando con más fuerza los puños con furia, él no era de juzgar a las personas, pero había rumores sobre aquella pelirubia los cuales no eran nada agradables - no sé si te das cuenta con la estúpida que estás… - dejando escapar una risa de dolor - yo sé que no podrá quererte como yo  
así no te amará jamás – cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas.

Esa día sus padres llegaron a casa en la madrugada, el joven pelinegro aún se encontraba despierto, no había podido descansar, salió de su recamara por primera vez, había estado ahí desde que llego, tenía que hablar con su padres, tal vez no contarles lo que pasaba en la escuela, de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de clase y vecino, pero al menos intentaría llegar a algún con ellos.

Mamá… Papá… - dice mientras bajaba las escaleras con un ligera sonrisa – puedo hablar con ustedes.

Sus padres se sorprendieron al verlo despierto, pero aceptaron hablar con su único hijo, el joven pelinegro sabía que esa platica con sus padres marcaria su futuro.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí va el fic, espero que le den una oportunidad por favor, y si pueden dejar reviews, al menos quiero saber si hay vida en estos lares :( buu, quiero mejorar en esto de los fic. Cuídense mucha gente bonita muak.


	2. Chapter 2: La partida

Hola gente bonita bueno aquí está la continuación de este fic jajaj disculpen la demora he estado en exámenes y ps mañana también tengo examen pero, escribir me distrae XD no me gusta vivir con estrés jajaja XD pero mañana estaré llorando y estudiando como loca jajaja

Muchas gracias por sus reviews motivan para escribir jijijij

Bueno espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado, ed, edd y Eddy pertenece a su respectivo creador.

* * *

Un joven pelinegro se encontraba sentado mirando a través de la venta de su salón de clase, este se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado unos días desde que hablo con sus padres, pero aún no había tenido el valor de decirle a sus dos mejores amigos lo que sucedería a terminar el año, dejando escapar un suspiro audible de sus labios para luego dejarse caer sobre su escritorio y ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

Joven Marion – dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba al pupitre del menor – por lo que veo se está aburriendo en mi clase… - haciendo que el joven levante su vista y ambas miradas se crucen – a ver joven, ya que estamos en clase de fisiología bacteriana…y que usted, se encuentra distraído en otra cosa que de seguro no es mi clase dígame, para que es importante la Nitrogenasa.

El joven parpadea varias veces para luego cerrar los ojos por uno segundos, causando una ligera sonrisa al profesor que lentamente se estaba dando la vuelta para alejarse del pelinegro – si no me equivoco profesor la nitrogenasa es una enzima utilizada para la fijación del nitrógeno, la cual cuenta de dos proteínas de dinitrogenasa además que la nitrogenasa es inhibida por la presencia del oxígeno, por tal motivo las bacterias aerobias la protegen a esta enzima por diversos mecanismos – dijo el pelinegro mirando al profesor fijamente mientras que sus demás compañeros se quedaban con la boca abierta.

Es…es correcto joven Marion – dijo el profesor sorprendido por la respuesta del pelinegro, mientras varios de sus compañeros intentaban inútilmente de ocultar sus risas – le pido que por favor no se distraiga, que la próxima vez no le preguntare algo tan básico – el maestro continuo dictando su clase hasta que el sonido de una campana dio por finalizada la clase de biología.

Cabeza de calcetín debo aplaudirte, le callaste la boca a ese profesor… - dijo el más bajo de sus dos mejores amigo.

Si… doble D es muy listo verdad Eddy… - dice el más alto de ellos

Basta chicos solo tuve suerte de a ver leído algo de la fijación de nitrógeno hace unos días – levanto los hombros como no dándole importancia – vamos a la cafetería quieren… - dice mientras ordena sus cosas en su mochila evitando mirar el rostro a sus dos mejores amigos.

Que te pasa Edd… - el más bajo de sus amigos lo detiene sujetándole del brazo – estas actuando raro últimamente ya no tienes esa sonrisa risueña de bobo que es lo que te pasa… - alzando una ceja sin dejar al pelinegro.

Creo que ya no puedo callar más… chicos tengo que decirles algo – el joven pelinegro cierra la puerta del salón de clases del cual aún no habían salido, se quedaron platicando por unos minutos, les conto sobre sus sentimiento hacia ese joven pelinaranja, de cómo este le había rechazado, de la plática con sus padres días atrás, el silencio que se había formado era incómodo y asfixiante, no fue hasta que un grito rompió ese sepulcral silencio.

QUEE…no puedes estar hablando en serio Edd… - dijo el más bajo al borde de la histeria mientras sujetaba al pelinegro de los hombros – dime que no es cierto, no es verdad… estas mintiendo, Ed dime que escuchamos mal.

No Eddy – suspira el de gorra – escuchaste bien ya hable con el director, ya no hay marcha atrás…. – los tres jóvenes se abrazaron por un largo rato – por favor ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron hacia la cafetería, a comer algo rápido, aunque ninguno de los tres tenía ya apetito después de aquella plática, fue en ese momento que la mirada del pelinegro se enfocó en aquel pelinaranja que aun ocupaba parte de su corazón ya destrozado, vio como aquella pelirubia le daba de comer en la boca, aquella escena le dio nauseas al joven quien desvió rápidamente la mirada y apretaba los puños.

Tranquilo doble D… - le dice el más alto de sus amigos mientras le abrazaba fuertemente

Estoy bien Ed… - dice mientras toma un color morado.

Ed suéltalo que lo estas matando… - dice el más bajo ya que había notado el color morado que su amigo había adquirido por la asfixia.

Lo siento Doble D… - dijo el más alto preocupado – no quise abrazarte tan fuerte…

No te preocupes… - dijo el más inteligente de los tres quien dejó escapar una risa, por una parte se sentía feliz de tener amigos que se preocupan y lo aceptaban como era, pero a la vez triste por causa de su corazón roto.

Después de aquello las clases transcurrieron normal, los tres chicos se fueron juntos a casa del pelinegro a pasar más tiempo junto.

Los días pasaron al igual que los meses, el joven pelinegro evitaba chocar o cruzarse contantemente con aquel pelinaranja, pero al parecer el destino estaba en contra suya siempre, ya que cuando estaba llevando algunos libros a la biblioteca accidentalmente se chocó con este ya que le pila de libros era tan alta que no le permitía ver por dónde iba, haciéndole votar algunos libros.

Hey tonto fíjate por donde caminas – dice un pelinaranja muy enojado.

Lo siento Kevin…no…no te vi… - dice un poco apenada mientras intentaba recoger los libros que había dejado caer.

Deja de ayudo… - dijo el más alto (Kevin le lleva una cabeza de diferencia) – donde vas con todo esto… - quitándole algo del peso de los libros

A la biblioteca… son unos cuando libros que saque para tener algo de lectura ligera… - dice algo apenado – y gracias por la ayuda aunque puedo hacerlo solo – dice el pelinegro.

Lectura ligera es todo esto… – dice el más alto levantado una ceja – deja yo los llevo vamos tonto… - acompañando al pelinegro a la biblioteca.

Buenos días joven Marion – dice una dulce señora encargada de la biblioteca.

Como esta señora Simons…vengo a devolver unos libros – mostrando la gran pila de libros la cual el pelinaranja dejaba sobre la mesa de la señora – joven Kalaver es un milagro su presencia en este lugar…

Si si lo que diga…- dice sin importancia – bueno tonto me retiro tengo entrenamiento hasta luego señora… - se despide y se retira.

Adios…. Adiós Kevin… - dice en un susurro mientras ve al joven alejarse.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento el capitán del equipo de futbol americano se encontraba con su equipo entrenando, también recordaba que ya hace unos dias había escuchado algunos rumores acerca de su ex enamorada, si ex ya hace algunos meses había terminado con ella pero no de manera oficial, él sabía que su relación se había enfriado, aunque debía de admitir que era su culpa, él la quería pero no estaba enamorado solo se lo pidió para olvidarse de la confesión de cierto pelinegro y de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Es todo chicos terminamos por hoy… - dijo el capitán mientras todos los miembros de su equipo se retiran adoloridos a las regaderas de los vestidores.

Kevin… - una linda pelirubia se acercaba a él con un traje de porrista – tenemos que hablar

Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos Nazz… - dice mientras la ignora – será mejor que te vayas

Kevin… - dice molesta

Nazz… esto no funciona – molesto – tu estas que haces tu vida como soltera saliendo con uno y con otro y no te me hagas la santa que tanto tu como yo sabemos que de santa no tienes nada...

No me hables así – enojada y rabiosa

Tu y yo ya no estamos Nazz… - dice por última vez – ya no insistas solo aléjate de mí – se retira del campo de entrenamiento pero es detenido por la chica.

Quien es…? Es mas linda que yo – le pregunta molesta.

Eso no te interesa Nazz… - sin mirarla – pero si quieres saberlo si más que tu… y más inteligente así que déjame en paz

Me las pagaras Kevin… - apretando los puños viendo como su ex capitán la dejaba sola en el medio del campo de entrenamiento.

Y así siguieron pasando los meses, el pelinaranja quería acercarse al pelinegro y disculparse por aquella vez, sabía que lo había lastimado, sabía que era un completo tonto, se culpaba una y otra vez por su actitud para con el joven pelinegro, el año estaba por terminar y tenía que hablar sea como sea con él.

Doble ton…digo Doble D te he estado buscando – dice un poco nervioso el pelinaranja – quiero hablar contigo

Claro Kevin pero será después… - mostrándole unos papeles – tengo que entregar esto al director… hablamos en un rato si… - dice con una sonrisa fingida lo cual el más alto lo noto.

Claro te veo más tarde – dijo el capitán de futbol americano mientras se sobaba la nuca

Claro Kevin… con tu permiso – dice educadamente el pelinegro alejándose del capitán e ingresando a la oficina del director.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, pero Kevin se encontraba nervioso, algo intranquilo sin saber porque, era la última semana, los últimos exámenes, pero algo no estaba bien donde estaba su pelinegro... si su ya no podía auto engañarse quería a ese chico, tenía que ser sincero con el mismo y con sus sentimiento, fue hasta que el tiempo sonó dando por terminada las clases.

Profesor sabe algo del alumno Edd? – el pelinaranja no puedo aguantar su curiosidad

El joven Marion ya no estudie en esta escuela joven kalaver, hoy se retiró oficialmente – dice de lo más tranquilo el profesor

Que?... – dice sin creerlo y se va corriendo lo más rápido que puedo a buscar a esos dos Ed's – hey ustedes…

Que quieres mandíbula de tiburón – dice el más bajo al verlo...

Donde esta Doble D – dice enoja, preocupado ya no sabía ni como estaba

Eso no te debe importar… - ignorando al chico de ojos verdes.

Sujetando al más bajo de su camisa de modo amenazante – si no me dices donde esta te romperé la cara

Mira como tiempo – le queda mirando fijamente y retándole

Edd debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto…a Francia - dice el más alto de los Ed's

Cállate Ed… - le mira molesto a su amigo

Que…como que aeropuerto…mierda… - suelta al más bajo y se va corriendo por su bicicleta y se va pedaleando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia el aeropuerto – no Edd…

Ya en el aeropuerto un joven pelinegro se encontraba esperando la llamada para su vuelo, su destino Francia a la casa de unos familiares, se sentó tranquilamente mientras se colocaba sus audífonos sin poder evitar cantar – cae la noche… niebla eterna, ocultarse ya la luz – suspira cerrando los ojos – frio yermo rompe y hiela… lagrimas del corazón – llevando su mano a la altura de su propio corazón – sueña la vida que se va a morir…en trozos de miedo es duro vivir…sueños de muerte desvélate… santa condena auto de fe – sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima – aun te amo…

Los pasajeros con destino a Francia, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarco número dos, el vuelo ya saldrá en pocos minutos.

Es hora… - coge sus maletas y se dirige hacia el lugar mencionado – aquí está mi boleto – mostrando al joven que en esos momentos se encontraba revisando los boletos.

Afuera del aeropuerto un joven pelinaranja acababa de llegar agitado y sudoso – detenga ese vuelo… - sale corriendo dejando su bicicleta tirada en el piso – señorita donde es el vuelo para Francia… - dice desesperando asustando incluso a la mujer

Embarque dos… - dice asustada la mujer – pero ya está por salir…

Gracias – se va corriendo esperando poder evitar que el avión despegue – EDD…. Detengan ese vuelo… EDD….

Joven no puede pasar… - dice un guardia de seguridad que detenía al capitán de equipo

Suélteme…detengan ese avión…por favor EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…. – gritando con desesperación el chico de los ojos verdes

Lo sentimos joven el avión acaba de partir – dice el vigilante de modo serio.

No… - susurra dejando caer su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas al piso – lo perdí… lo perdí… EDDDDDDD – gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitía – te amooo... te deje ir…soy un idiota yo te deje ir… - dice ya sin poder controlar sus lagrimas

* * *

Lo hice lo hice actualice por fin jajaja XD, lo siento por permitir que Edd se vaya pero mi niño tiene que madurar ..muajaja, más adelante me gustara hacer a un Edd más maduro y más sobrio muajajaj mi Edd Rev! Fuck yeah lo adoro jajaja

Bueno cuídense los quiero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios muakkkk :)


	3. Chapter 3: Entrenamiento

Hola gente bonita, aquí actualizando este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan jijij, bueno Nathan pertenece a c2ndy2c1d y Ed, Edd and Eddy pertenece a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

Siempre dicen que la mejor solución para un corazón roto es el paso del tiempo, el tiempo lo mejora todo, pero en este caso, los recuerdos vividos, las palabras no dichas, la perdida de la persona que tardíamente te diste cuenta que era a quien querías, pero el cual ya no lo tienes a tu lado por su propio temor "al que diran", esos recuerdos seguían presente en su memoria, como si no hubiese pasado los días, los meses e inclusos años, si han pasado cuatro años desde que dejo de ver a ese chico pelinegro de contextura delgada, de ojos color cyan, esa sonrisa tierna y avergonzada que le dedicaba cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Piensa rápido… - dice un sonriente peliturquesa quien le lanza un balón directo al estómago al notar que su amigo nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pero qué demonios…Nathan…hijo de… - dice el pelinaranja enojando reaccionando de manera rápida logrando detener el balón antes de que este golpee su estómago. Con aquel chico se habían conocido desde la kínder pero se hicieron mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo en la preparatoria.

Demonios falle – dice decepcionado pero manteniendo una sonrisa burlona – la próxima no te salvas

Dejen de pelear…Rolf tiene hambre vamos a comer algo – dice un chico peliazul (creo que Rolf tenía ese color de cabello mil perdón si me equivoco) que siempre se había referencia en tercera persona, él también se había vuelto muy cercano a ese dúo.

Si vamos – dice el de peliturquesa cogiendo de los hombros a su amigo de ojos verdes y empujándolo a la cafetería.

Al llegar al restaurante, los tres jóvenes se sentaron justo en un asiento que en ese momento se encontraba vacía y ordenaron sus respectivos platos al camarero, fue en ese momento cuando nuestro pelinaranja se percata de que un dúo de Ed's se encontraban sentados en frente de ellos, sin poder evitar de que un suspiro saliese de sus labios, no le importo que sus dos amigos que estaban junto a él en ese momento lo notasen, después de todos esos dos ya sabían la causa de esos suspiros.

No puedo creer de que sigas así… - dice el hijo de un agricultor mientras da una bocanada a su trozo de carne.

Pues créelo…nuestro gran mujeriego – haciéndose referencia del pelinaranja – sigue así desde que mejillas dulces se fue.

Ya pasaron cuatro años… - dice el peliazul, mientras recuerda uno de todas las anécdotas cortesía por ese trio de Ed's.

Sabrás como me siento cuando algún día Víctor desaparezca – habla por primera vez el capitán de futbol americano después de estar callado por un buen rato.

No amenaces a Rolf utilizando al pobre de Víctor… - mirando a su amigo de ojos verdes mientras le señala con el dedo acusador y su otra mano en el corazón evitando un posible paro cardiaco.

Un sonriente peliturquesa decide intervenir en la charla – aun no inician las clases pero este es nuestro último años… - dice mientras se estira con pereza – eso me recuerda…se llevara a cabo algo así como unas olimpiadas pero solamente entre escuelas a nivel mundial y esa competencia se realizara aquí en América, por lo que debes estar seguro que nuestra escuela participara – dice totalmente emocionado.

Rolf no sabía nada de eso… - dice emocionado el chico peliazul – es una gran oportunidad para tu equipo Kevin.

Donde escuchaste eso Nath? – pregunta curioso nuestro pelinaranja de ojos verdes.

Bueno la empresa de mi padre es uno de los auspiciadores de ese evento así que él me comento, todas las escuelas a nivel mundial que fomenten todo tipo de deportes, futbol, natación, carreras, gimnasia, etc participaran – diciendo todo con su típica sonrisa que lo caracteriza – según mi padre ya hay varios colegios de diferentes partes del mundo inscritas que vendrán a América a competir.

Jajaja parece que me estas animando a que los haga entrenar sin parar – sonríe el chico de ojos verdes con pura malicia.

Kevin… yo no quiero decir eso tu eres un animal para hacernos entrenar… - se queja el peliturquesa.

Lo sé pero quiero ese trofeo, medalla o lo que se tenga que ganar… así que desde mañana entrenaremos y pobre de aquel que se queje o se niegue – notando en la mirada del pelinaranja un brillo de competitividad en sus ojos.

Nath como quieres que Rolf decore tu tumba… - dice mientras mira a su amigo que parece que hubiera perdido su alma – no es por presumir pero nuestra escuela es la mejor, tenemos en título de campeones nacionales en natación, en futbol americano y en gimnasia.

Con mayor razón… Rolf dile a tu amigo, ese del equipo de natación que entrene con todo… - cerrando el puño con fuerza – debemos ganar….

Los días transcurrieron y cada día que pasaba era una tortura para el equipo de futbol americano ya que un competitivo capitán los estaba torturando en cada entrenamiento.

Ahora todos a correr vamos… - grita el capitan con energía mientras observa a todo su equipo.

QUEEE… - dice todos los participantes del equipo – pero Kevin estamos cansado – dice el peliturqueza acercándose a su amigo – mira a los chicos están muertos, hasta yo estoy muerto… - mirando a su amigo con ojitos de borrego – no sé cómo tu aun tienes energía pero… por favor apiádate de esta y estas pobres almas.

Tsk… - el pelinaranja chasquea la lengua y vuelve a mirar a su equipo, los cuales se encontraban jadeantes y exhaustos – está bien… pero mañana los quiero temprano 8:00 am… PUNTUALES… - mirándoles a todos seriamente – el que llegue tarde dará 100 vueltas a todo la cancha – desviando la vista al peliturqueza – y no habrá excepciones

Aquello hizo que el peliturqueza tragara saliva – sigo diciendo quien me manda a abrir mi bocota – suspira derramando unas lágrimas.

Ya todos a casa antes de que cambie de opinión – sentencia el capitán y en un momento que no se sabe cómo ocurrió todos los participantes del equipo desaparecieron.

Son rapidos para correr, pero no para entrenar – suspira el capitán con cansancio – y tú no corres

Y dejar a mi mejor amigo solo… ni lo pienses – sonríe de oreja a oreja – además vamos a cambiarnos e invítame a tu casa a cenar algo.

Jajaj nunca cambias vamos…- se dirigen a los vestidores para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para así poder irse a la casa.

El pelinaranja apenas abrió la puerta de su casa, el peliturquesa ingreso lo más rápido que pudo y se recostó en el gran sofá y prendió el televisor.

Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo – suspira y mira a su amigo con una falsa molestia.

Quiero ese premio Nath – sonríe al ver a su amigo quejarse – es por eso que soy exigente e incluso conmigo mismo.

Lo se amigo… - se pone de pie y va hacia la cocina – yeee tienes comida – dice emocionado

Si mi madre preparo comida hoy… tiene turno noche en su trabajo y mi padre está de viaje así que – se va a acompañar a su amigo a la cocina.

Tenemos la casa sola – emocionado acercándose de forma coqueta a su amigo enroscando sus brazos en este.

Déjate de payasadas tonto – quita las manos de su amigo de su cuello.

Solo bromeo… - ríe entretenido – sé que tu corazón pertenece a otro

Cállate – suspira triste – quiero verlo Nath quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, recuperar aquel tiempo perdido.

Kevin… - mirándole fijamente – no sabemos si lo volverás a ver y tampoco sabemos si el sentirá lo mismo por ti ya pasaron cinco años

No pierdo las esperanzas – mirando a su amigo con una triste mirada.

Tranquilo hombre – suspira no quería ver a su amigo cabizbajo – ya vamos a comer

si… - suspira jalando la silla de la cocina para poder sentarse – calienta la comida de una vez Nath tengo hambre.

Si cariño… - sonríe – tengo que mantener el estómago de mi amor contengo

Jajajaja – comienza a reír el capitán – idiota

Mientras tanto lejos de tierras americanas, un grupo de chicos se encontraban hablando animadamente acerca de la olimpiada que se realizara entre escuelas a nivel mundial.

sont prêt ? (están listos?) – dice el capitán de soccer de un país lejano que al parecer tenía reunión con los demás capitanes de diferentes areas.

Oui (Si)… - responden enérgicamente los demás capitanes, menos uno un joven pelinegro el cual se encontraba en esa reunión por obligación mirando contantemente su reloj.

ils verront que nous sommes les meilleurs (verán que somos los mejores) – sonríe animadamente mientras levanta el puño en señal de victoria.

ce que tu dis (lo que digas)… - dice el joven pelinegro quien se para sin importarle que todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posasen sobre el - Je m'en vais… au revoir (me voy…adiós) – dijo mientras salía de esa aburrida reunión y se dirigía a su casa.

fils de putain (hijo de puta) – dice el capitán de soccer que veía la espalda del joven pelinegro alejarse.

Mientras el joven pelinegro se encontraba caminando no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento – regresare… – dice sin dejar de caminar hasta quedar en frente de una puerta de madera – después de tanto tiempo volveré a sentir algo… - metiendo su llave para poder abrir la puerta – ya llegue… digo… je suis à la maison (estoy en casa).

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo *w*, quería disculparme con lo del Francés, años desde que salí del colegio no he vuelto a escribir ni hablar el francés así que estoy muy oxidada jajaja pero espero que me perdonen .

Cuídense chicos los quiero muak espero sus comentarios sobre este cap 3.


End file.
